


Let's tesselate

by psycho_raven



Category: Psycho-Pass
Genre: Character Study, Friends to Lovers, Inspector era, M/M, OT3, Pre-Season/Series 01, Threesome - M/M/M, feelings are important or something like that, no beta we die like men, there is a horny part but it isn't the most important okey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:53:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26402998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/psycho_raven/pseuds/psycho_raven
Summary: "Oh, fuck." Sasayama drinks what's left on his glass in one sip. And it’s not a small one. "Am I trapped in the middle of some kind of bizarre love triangle?"
Relationships: Ginoza Nobuchika/Kougami Shinya, Ginoza Nobuchika/Sasayama Mitsuru, Kougami Shinya/Sasayama Mitsuru
Comments: 3
Kudos: 37





	Let's tesselate

"I love you," Kougami says, face red with a mix of embarrassment and alcohol.

Sasayama wants to scream, punch him in the face, and leave him there because _of course_. Fall for an Enforcer is the exact kind of stupid shit that noble and kind Kougami would pull out. Just because they share some hobbies and train together. Kougami can only conceive bonds through violence and intellect except for—

"I really do, Sasayama!" Great, now he is screaming. Last time they drank together Kougami almost _cried_ , and this is not better. "But I'm in love with Gino."

Wait, what.

Sasayama's back arches when he throws his head backward to laugh. Yeah, that makes more sense. Kougami’s puzzled look quickly changes to a mix of confusion and offense. Sasayama raises a hand to stop him from talking and tries to collect himself.

"Of course you do, Inspector." And he talks about love in the era of Sibyl. Kougami is too good, the poor thing. "Why are you telling me this? Shouldn't you say it to Gino-sensei instead?"

"I don't know how..." Kougami lowers his head, hands crossed in front of him the way he does when thinking deeply about an especially difficult case. It turns out that Kougami works the same in every aspect of his life. Sasayama can picture him making an identical gesture to reflect on what to have for lunch. 

"... And I wanted to clarify things between us." He raises his head to look at him, bright eyes, and severe expression because he wants Sasayama to take him seriously. "And between you and Gino."

"Oh, fuck," Sasayama drinks what's left on his glass in one sip. And it’s not a small one. "Am I trapped in the middle of some kind of bizarre love triangle?"

*

  
Kougami is indeed too good.  
  
He's just a couple years younger but when you are an Enforcer it seems like oceans of time rippling and crashing in between. Just a couple of months is an eternity in Enforcer time. Like when they say that dogs age quickly, that a fourteen years old dog is already a veteran. Sasayama can't imagine himself living fourteen years as an Enforcer. 

But even with all his youth, Kougami is lethally smart, almost brilliant. Disciplined, and with his own unbreakable work ethics that never waver. He is kind to others, eating his lunch with the rest of the Enforcers as if they were the same.

The boy is whole, Sasayama notices. He sees injustice from the outside and tries with all his might to mend it, but his walk is still because nothing has broken it yet, after all, he watches from the division line, and even when Kougami thinks he is a bit too off to be part of Sibyl, the system still acknowledges him. 

Ginoza is another thing, completely different. 

He is broken, shattered pieces trying too hard to fit together. Sasayama finds himself mesmerized with a spectacle that’s almost painful to watch. Ginoza, more than anyone, needs the system to work. He clings to it and its rules to prove the others wrong, and himself too. 

But the pieces of glass endure the pass of time and Ginoza is born anew at Kougami’s side. He doesn’t have the imperious need to contradict everything as Kougami does. Gino follows the rules but is never cruel or unfair. The system categorized the blood on his veins as hopeless and has an eye over him because you never know when genetics start kicking and you are far gone, but Sasayama watches him give the fight with everything he has. Claws and teeth, authority and grace on his steps because he knows better than anyone how Sibyl wrecks you. 

Sasayama admires him for it and plots to steal his cactus again after lunch. 

They make a good team, the three of them, he knows it. Sasayama rests his body against the railing of the roof, watching the smoke rise above his head with a sudden realization throbbing against his bones: 

He has to protect them. It's much bigger than a job by now. He could even love them, but love doesn’t keep you from getting killed or broken until there is nothing to put together. And Sibyl is not a place for lovers, not in the way Gino and Kougami fit together. 

_There are still good things to protect in this city_ , Sasayama thinks. _Good reasons to fight, besides pretty girls._

*  
  


Ginoza and Kougami don’t hear him enter the room. They wouldn't keep kissing like that if they did, because Gino is clinging to Kougami in a desperate frantic way Sasayama didn’t expect from him. Kougami is like an anchor, firm and dangerously protective pushing him against the lockers, a knee between Gino’s legs that makes him _moan_ in the most honest, vulnerable way—  
  
The rational part of Sasayama’s brain tells him that something must have happened to them when he wasn’t on call for it to be this desperate. The not so rational part is the one that has power over his body because he's starting to get hard. 

Sasayama isn’t afraid of arousal and knows very well that his women-loving way of living has his exceptions. But these are his— coworkers? Friends? And all that bullshit about protecting them includes not fucking with them. Or fucking them.

(They don’t talk about that time when everything went to hell with the old Division One, before Kougami and Ginoza were a thing.  
  
Gino looked so lonely and vulnerable. The jokes weren’t working, the serious words weren’t working, the threats weren’t working so he kissed him because that’s what he did when girls started to cry but Gino-sensei never cried so he started touching him and he gave in so easily—) 

_Fuck_ , not the best memory to conjure when he is trying to let them be, get out of there, and mind his own business. 

Suddenly, there's a spark of realization in the air, an almost electric feeling that makes the tension in the space between them oscillate as if it were to change in a matter of seconds. Is the recognition between to hunters before running towards their prey—

Kougami saw him. He looks directly at him from the corner of his eyes but his mouth is still in Gino’s throat, his hand trapping both of his wrist against the cold metal of the lockers. 

That’s when Sasayama understands. With a grin on his face, he locks the door behind him and takes a step forward. _Kougami, that bastard son of a bitch—_

Gino is panting under Kougami’s weight, lips parted and inviting. Everything from the look on his eyes to his stance is asking to be fucked senseless. His body twitches when he hears steps but Kougami stops him from moving with his own weight.

“Kougami…?” It sounds more like a plea than a question. Kougami finally turns his head to Sasayama and welcomes him with a smile. _He is more dangerous than I thought_ , Sasayama thinks.

“And I’m only supposed to watch? That’s not fair.” He tries to make it sound like any other joke but his voice comes rough and expectant, his hardened cock noticeable under his pants. 

“Of course not.” Kougami’s voice is not better, but he still has the authority of an Inspector, making it sound like the detail of a case. “But I have work to do first, Sasayama.” 

Gino doesn’t have time to react. He is flustered and hot, wet lips parting for air and not as surprised as he could. Still, the rush of the embarrassment and hint of humiliation draws a weak noise from his mouth, only to be silenced by another deep kiss. Sasayama realizes they must have already talked about it, but that doesn't erase the distressed expression from Ginoza's face.

What erases does it are the wet kisses covering his pale neck, the pink brushes deliciously visible against his fair skin. 

_It’s a good arrangement_ , Sasayama thinks with his fingers buried into Gino’s hips. _Who am I to decline?_

*  
  


It works, maybe because the three of them are a bit odd to the system. 

Sasayama is even weirder than other Enforcers, and his two inspectors are somehow pariahs too, by blood or convictions. 

Kougami kisses him in front of Gino who watches silently with a hand between his legs. He's fierce and competitive and with a hint of something dreadful that's about to be but never is. Sasayama thinks that maybe he underestimated him, but never says it out loud. 

They don’t kiss when they are alone. Kougami prefers to train, his body sweaty and firm built like a weapon, searching to inflict pain or receive it, it doesn’t matter, he's satisfied both ways. 

That’s how they talk, the kind of relationship they both are more comfortable with. It’s like a secret language too. Sasayama takes him to watch old movies in his room afterward, have a few drinks, and Kougami isn’t the same rigid posture inspector that walks the hallways of the office. Sasayama catches a glimpse of what Gino always sees and gets it. 

Ginoza is another story. 

They stay until late working on cases and when Gino rubs his temple with the tips of his fingers Sasayama puts a strong hand on his shoulder, spins the chair, and kisses him. He always complains, checks slightly red when fixing his glasses. 

_"_ I have to watch for my Inspector", Sasayama argues and takes him to the room. Gino sighs but follows. 

Sasayama is always in the front line, putting his chest to the bullets while Kougami runs to save the day alone. If someone knows how to take care of him, it’s Sasayama. Gino knows it. That's why he is the hound. 

The way Kougami and Gino work together amazes Sasayama. It’s organic, natural, and comfortable in a way he didn’t think possible inside Sibyl, where you meet people through a screen full of numbers and parameters, not in a bar or in school like childhood crushes. 

Sasayama loves their story. 

  
*

Sometimes, when they have precious, rare free time, they spend it together hanging out away from the office. Sasayama doesn’t always come with them and it’s good, really. They belong to the outside world, under blue skies and bright sun. He watches their back so they can keep doing that.

Sasayama waits in his room, sprawled lazily on the couch while the smoke from the cigarette trapped between his lips clouds his vision. He can feel it in his veins, how this life of his is going to be a short-lived one. 

“Oi, Sasayama.” Kougami walks into his quarters without knocking, that bastard. He hasn’t put on the uniform, looking younger and more carefree with casual clothes. 

“Don’t shout, Kougami—” Gino accompanies him carrying shopping bags. He hasn’t noticed that the sweater he is wearing doesn't cover completely the little mark on his neck they left there the other night. 

“Sasayama! Put down that cigarette before the smoke activates the fire alarms!”

“Who is the one shouting now, Gino.” Kougami smiles softly, a terribly unfair thing.  
  
“Ah, Gino-sensei. Strict as always.” He doesn’t have time to add more complaints when Gino pulls something from one of the bags and gives it to Kougami who just throws it directly at his head.  
  
“Hey, and then I’m the violent one.” Sasayama catches it, Enforcer reflexes. It’s a carefully wrapped -Gino’s doing- hamburger from Kougami’s favorite place. He is going to ask but Gino is making space on his table to put french fries and sodas. 

“We brought you something.” Kougami shrugs and takes a seat on the front couch. Gino makes sure the table is clean to put the food and sits beside him, resting slightly on his shoulder. 

_It may be a short life,_ Sasayama thinks, taking a bite of his hamburger, fighting for the french fries with Kougami while Gino scolds them for acting like animals, _but sure as hell is a one worth living._

**Author's Note:**

> Sasayama and Gino fucked when Kougami was in the other division. Then, Kougami and Gino started dating. Then, everyone kissed everyone. I swear, it happened.


End file.
